


Castiel And The Bees

by ThePandoricaWillOpen



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees, Castiel and Bees, Confused Dean Winchester, Crack, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Naked Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePandoricaWillOpen/pseuds/ThePandoricaWillOpen
Summary: Dean took a deep breath, trying to remain calm and not yell at the man who was lying on Baby in his birthday suit. "Cas… why are you naked and buzzing?" Dean asked. Silly one-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFNET on 7/12/2012.

Dean was bent over, his right arm making slow circular motions as he cleaned Baby out in Bobby's garage. He had a yellow, soap-covered sponge and was spreading the soap down to the rims of his prized car. He straightened up, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand with a sigh. He loved washing Baby; it was soothing and it gave him time to think. Lately, what with Castiel coming back from the dead and all, he seemed to have a lot on his mind. Not only did he not know how he felt about the fallen angel's return but he had to deal with the angel dropping in on him and trying to feed him at random times of the day.

Castiel had, in the last two days, appeared a total of nine times with either a his favorite sandwich, burrito or any other of his delicious favorite foods. At first, he had been delighted because damnit, he was hungry. But, after the third of fourth time, Dean began to get a bit suspicious. Why was the angel bringing him food? Why was he staring at him with wide blue eyes and a cheeky smile? It was odd, that smile, in a way that was both adorable and threatening. Castiel had never smiled before, hell, he barely laughed without causing uproar between the Winchester brothers.

But it had been a while since the angel had stopped by and had given him food and he was starting to get hungry. I hope he gets here quick, Dean thinks as he picks up the hose to water down Baby and wash away the soap. He turned to open the hose from it's faucet and began to let the water run on Baby when he saw that he was spraying water on a soap-less surface. The hose dropped from his hand as he looked at his clean car, now shiny and looking almost brand new.

He turned and, for the love of all that was greasy, his eyes attached themselves to the naked form lying on Baby's bumper. His eyes saw first, with a bare thigh, muscular and tale, and then, with a shoulder, with a freckle right on the collarbone. His eyes quickly moved away from any indecent parts (okay, he did peek). And finally, to the angel's closed eyes and smiling lips. His lips pursed, Castiel began to buzz like a bee, opening his lips slightly and confusing Dean to no end.

Dean took a deep breath, trying to remain calm and not yell at the man who was lying on Baby in his birthday suit.

"Cas… why are you naked and buzzing?" Dean asked.

"I like bees," Castiel replied. "They are gentle beasts with a purpose. They strive for the best only for their queen and get to go around poking flowers. It looks like fun, Dean, poking flowers."

Dean turned away, his hands rubbing his eyes and walked back towards the house to bleach his eyes.


End file.
